Shining (Brillando)
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "-Creí que no podías ser más hermoso. Estaba equivocada. Realmente equivocada. -Yo también. Si antes eras hermosa, ahora eres absolutamente deslumbrante." Un fic sobre la primera vez que Esme ve brillar a Carlisle a la luz del sol y viceversa. Espero que os guste.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer). Escribiendo este fanfic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**Shining (Brillando)**

-Creí que no podías ser más hermoso. Estaba equivocada. Realmente equivocada.

-Yo también. Si antes eras hermosa, ahora eres absolutamente deslumbrante.

-Creo que ahí exageras un poco.

-Si yo exagero, entonces tú también.

-Imposible. Eres… inimaginable. De verdad.

Carlisle rio entre dientes.

-Creo que no te has visto bien, Esme. Deberías mirarte al espejo más a menudo.

Ahora le tocaba a ella reír.

-Si fuera humana me haría ruborizar, Dr. Cullen. Creo que es usted el que no se mira al espejo lo suficiente.

-¿Y qué vería si me mirara lo suficiente? ¿Qué ves tú?

La curiosidad se delataba en la voz de Carlisle Cullen.

Esme Platt le contempló antes de responder, con una mirada de fascinación. Allí, a la luz del sol, tenía al hombre más hermoso que había visto y vería jamás.

El que deslumbraba como ningún otro.

Sus rubios cabellos resplandecían.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban.

Su blanca piel destellaba como si estuviera hecha de diamantes.

Y su compasión, comprensión, generosidad y bondad eran mayores que las de ningún otro ser que conociera.

-Un ángel. Tan hermoso por fuera como por dentro.

Carlisle sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo no veo más que a un vampiro.

-Pues eres mucho más.

La tristeza desapareció del rostro del Dr. Cullen, quedando solo la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Esme. Me alegro de que pienses eso. Pero me halagas demasiado.

Esme también sonrió.

-Solo digo lo que veo y… siento.

Los dos se habrían ruborizado de haber estado vivos. La joven carraspeó antes de continuar.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué vería? ¿Qué ves tú?

Carlisle la contempló tal y como ella le había contemplado a él unos minutos antes.

Ante él tenía a la joven más hermosa que había conocido jamás, y había conocido a muchas, tanto humanas como vampiras, en sus casi tres siglos de vida.

Su flamante cabello color caramelo formaba preciosas ondas que enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón.

Sus ojos, aunque de un rojo borgoña inquietante debido a su condición de vampira recién nacida, brillaban con amor y reflejaban la bondad y dulzura de su carácter. Seguían siendo tan hermosos como cuando eran castaños, y lo serían aún más cuando se volvieran dorados.

Su piel, tan blanca como la nieve, lanzaba destellos brillando como el más hermoso de los diamantes.

Ella era más bella y preciosa que cualquier diamante. Más bella que nada.

-La criatura más hermosa que ha pisado la Tierra. Si yo soy un ángel, tú eres una diosa.

Esme bajó la vista. Para ella aquello era increíble. Irreal. El hombre de sus sueños la había llamado "diosa". Temía despertar en cualquier momento.

Pero Carlisle no sabía esto, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al verla apartar la mirada.

-¿Esme?

La mágica voz del vampiro rubio la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento. Espero no haberte ofendido. Eso ha sido atrevido por mi parte…

Sonaba realmente preocupado. _Estaba_ realmente preocupado.

-¿Ofenderme?-Esme no pudo evitar reírse-¿Por llamarme diosa? Dios es el que se ofendería contigo por blasfemar de esa manera. Yo… no me lo puedo creer. Nunca me habían llamado así. Claro que antes no era… un vampiro.

-Pero eras hermosa.

-¿Cuándo me conociste pensaste que era hermosa?

-Preciosa. Adorable. Pero ahora eres deslumbrante.

-Gracias al vampirismo.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Esme. Siento haberte condenado a esta existencia vacía.

-Ni lo menciones. Me salvaste la vida. Me la devolviste. ¿Y cómo que vacía? Tengo a Edward, que es como un hijo para mí. Te tengo a ti, que eres…

Esme dudó, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

El aludido la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué soy?

Esme lo miró sin decidirse.

Carlisle se decidió a responder por ella.

-Siempre seré un vampiro, Esme, un monstruo con apariencia de ángel…

No pudo continuar, porque Esme se acercó con su rapidez de vampira neófita y lo abrazó fuerte. Recordando su descomunal fuerza, aflojó un poco el abrazo para no hacerle daño, pero no le soltó para hablar:

-No. Eres más que un vampiro, y lo sabes. Eres mi salvador. Eres mi ángel. Eres lo que siempre he soñado. Desde que te conocí.

Él la abrazo también, casi sin creerse lo que le estaba pasando. No estaba acostumbrado a tal afecto físico. No conoció a su madre, su padre nunca fue afectuoso con él y nunca tuvo hermanos.

A Edward, a quien consideraba su hijo, solo le había cogido la mano durante su transformación para ayudarle a soportar el dolor. Nunca habían compartido un abrazo paterno-filial, ni nada parecido.

En cuanto a mujeres, nunca había tocado a ninguna más allá del apretón de manos.

Y en cuanto a Esme… jamás se había atrevido a ir más allá de cogerle la mano durante su transformación como a Edward, aunque en esta ocasión se había atrevido a besársela en un intento de aliviar su dolor, gesto que sabía inútil pero no había podido evitar.

Todo esto dejando aparte su trabajo como doctor, que no contaba.

Este torrente de pensamientos le pasó a Carlisle Cullen por la cabeza en segundos, mientras Esme Platt todavía lo abrazaba fuerte, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, y como si no tuviera intención de volver a separarse de él nunca.

Él tampoco quería volver a separase de ella nunca.

Y no lo haría.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico de Carlisle y Esme. ^-^ ****No será muy bueno, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos y este me vino en una noche de inspiración. No me decidí a publicarlo hasta semanas después, cuando lo releí y casi se me saltan las lágrimas… Lo sé, es ridículo, yo sola casi llorando con mi propio fic… seguro que ayudó que estuviera escuchando "Flightless Bird, American Mouth", de Iron and Wine… tomaos un momentito y escuchadla entera, es preciosa, es la que bailan Edward y Bella al final de **_**Crepúsculo**_**, pero yo siempre tengo en mente a Carlisle y Esme cuando la escucho, no puedo evitarlo, son mis favoritos de la saga… En fin, os dejo ya, ya ha durado bastante la parrafada. Solo espero que si os gusta el fic dejéis algún review, aunque solo sea una palabra. **** Saludos a todos y gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
